


Cry

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Things are dire for Spock and Uhura, stranded on a planet, awaiting help.Complete.





	

She sat at the edge of the stream, sobbing. 

She only cried when she was out here, far enough away so that he wouldn’t hear her, so that her tears would have dried long before she got back and the gleam of moisture that would give the emotion away would have settled.  
But he still knew. He always knew. 

They have 8 more sterilising tablets. And once she’s cleaned his wounds and made him drink something, she needs to find some food because there’s nothing left. And Spock will tell her to stay and rest, because he knows she’s weak, but she knows he can’t heal with no energy. Normally, he could go days without food, but not in this condition. 

She dipped the fabric in the water and once again started the process of cleaning the worst of Spock’s injuries. She ignored the superficial cuts on his face, one on the forehead that disappeared into his hair, the other underneath his left eye. It was one that in any other circumstance would concern her. It was deep enough, but she couldn’t afford to waste the resources on it. She’d cleaned it the first couple of days and it showed no signs of infection. She just had to keep hoping it stayed that way. 

His right arm was ripped open, in shreds. His shoulder hung low, out of joint but it was impossible for her to grip enough of his mangled arm without forcing a scream of pain from his throat, and even when he insisted he could take it, she couldn’t get the joint back in the socket. She knew Spock had tried to do it himself and had failed also. 

That was bad enough, but the snapped bone that jutted through the tissue on his shin made Spock immobile.  
She’d found shelter a short walk away, that took them over one agonising hour. Spock had to put so much weight on her to substitute the weight that he couldn’t put on his leg and she found the trek as exhausting as he did. By the time they got to the slight recess underneath a sharply rising rocky hill, Spock was dripping with sweat, some thing Vulcan’s rarely did. His skin was ashen and she lay beside him, both exhausted. 

She didn't rest long. She had to return to the craft, to the supplies they had. It was intact. She wished she could get Spock back there but it was too far for him to travel.  
She grabbed everything they would need from it, all the emergency rations. She activated the beacon that would allow the Enterprise to find the craft and she made a trail from the craft to where they were now waiting. It was crude and desperate but enough for now. She could make it better later. 

The attack by the large ape like creature had happened six days ago. There was no sign of rescue. She’d made the path leading to their shelter clearer. When help came, it would be quick.  
When the last of the wounds was cleaned and she covered them. 

“Spock, I have to go again. I won’t be long,” she said. She told him every time she left him. He had stopped answering her. She forced some water into his mouth and some of it dribbled out. 

He gripped her wrist. “Go back to the craft,” he said. 

“No,” she said sternly. “I’m not leaving without you.”

“Nyota-”

“I’ll be back soon.” she said, leaning forward and kissing his head. She left before he could say anything else. 

~

She always returned along the same path. One she’s beaten herself through the undergrowth. If she goes this way, she can see Spock clearly from a distance. Except this time, she can’t.  
And she thinks at first that he’s passed out, slipped out of sight, but she makes her way closer and she can’t see him at all. He’s not there.  
He’s gone. 

And then it hits her. The creature returned. While she was gone, it came back and finished Spock. They had talked about it. Lurking out there. They kept fires burning at night to try and keep it at bay. But she’d left him, vulnerable and powerless. She dropped the food she’d found as she raced to the spot where Spock had been. It was empty, a scuff in the dirt where he’d been, blood pooled where he’d been laying. 

The scream ripped from her, she didn’t even mean to do it and it was a primal scream of grief and rage. She dropped to her knees where he’d been. Screamed his name as though it could bring him back. Her head dropped as her hand gripped the soil- she needed to feel something solid beneath her. 

She was crying, hysterical, the sounds echoing around her. And suddenly there were hands on her shoulders, strong, and a voice “No, no, I’m sorry.” She was physically turned around and saw the face of her Captain briefly before he pulled her towards him and held her tightly. “He’s on the ship. He’s safe,” he said and her sobs grew louder, impossibly. Her her whole body felt weak, like she would collapse into a heap if he didn’t hold her up. “I couldn’t wait to find you- I’m sorry. I had to get him on the ship. I came back as soon as Bones was with him.”

“Please- take me to him.” she begged, voice raw and exhausted. 

Jim reached for his communicator, all the while, never letting her go.


End file.
